


half in the shadows half burned in flames

by hollstxin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Highschool AU, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstxin/pseuds/hollstxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa AU - Lexa and Clarke meet one night at a party, Lexa not knowing who Clarke is. After Clarke leaves, it drives Lexa insane, trying to figure out who the mysterious girl is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half in the shadows half burned in flames

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from this video I saw on youtube and also by my favourite song at the moment: beautiful crime by tamer.

“Hey” 

Lexa could barely hear this as the music was blasting right behind her, and, apparently, everyone decided to scream as soon as someone finally talked to her. She almost had to scream her answer.

“Hi!”

“You have no idea who I am, do you?”

“No, sorry to disappoint”. She really was sorry that she had no idea who these gorgeous blue eyes and golden hair belonged to. “But, if you actually removed your mask, maybe I’d know who you are”.

“Unlikely.” 

“Why would you say that?” - Lexa was undeniably curious. 

“Trust me, I know. But hey, maybe someday I’ll see you around.” And just like that, she was gone. Lexa tried to look for her but it wasn’t that easy. There were about 200 people at the party which was in the middle of the woods. The probability of finding the girl was non-existent, especially since she didn’t even know her name or how she looked like. But there was something about her voice and her eyes. Lexa was absolutely sure she’s heard that husky voice before. And she was even surer she’d previously looked into those piercing blue eyes; they’re recognisable even in starless nights. Lexa just couldn’t attribute a name to that girl. This was making her so very frustrated. If only she knew. 

 

— 

 

Lexa didn’t sleep all night. She couldn’t hungry, she couldn’t study, she just couldn’t take her mind off her. The girl was occupying her thoughts. She was so fucking sure she knew this girl. It’s like she can see the answer but she can’t reach it. To add to that, she had her biology final today. Just great. She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through the day. She decided to go to the library to see if she could actually get some studying done before the exam. She was so fucked. Lexa was lost in her own thoughts she didn’t even realise she was already in the library. It was completely loaded today and it smelled like mold.Someone should really get to cleaning this library, it was getting nasty. Everywhere you went, there was gum. You couldn’t even think about touching a table, a bookshelf or a book. You had to be extremely cautious. She wasn’t sure if she should go home. However, luck was one her side, for once. She found the last empty table. Amen. Sitting down, she opened her bio textbook, plugged her headphones in and began to quietly sing along to “Beautiful Crime”. 

 

—

About an hour after she got into the library, someone sat next to her. Lexa didn’t even have time to look up, she really had to get all of this information in her head. She had no idea how, but it had to be done. No distractions. 

“Ow shit” Lexa complained as an unknown phone fell onto her right foot. She knew she couldn’t get distracted, but, she couldn’t be rude. She’d just give the person their phone back and get to work. Easy peasy. As soon as she picked up the phone, this is what she saw:

 

**Beautiful Crime - Tamer**

 

Lexa immediately looked up. It was her.

“Clarke”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first fanfic! tell me if I should write more and if so, give me suggestions :)


End file.
